galavantfandomcom-20200214-history
My Dragon Pal and Me
|Image= |Band= King Richard (Timothy Omundson) |Genre= Show Tune; TV-Tune |Length= 1:42 |Album= Galavant Season 2 (Original Television Soundtrack) |Writer= Alan Menken and Glenn Slater |Last song= King Richard: "If I Were a Jolly Blacksmith" |Next song= King Richard: "Dwarves Vs Giants" }} " " is a song sung by King Richard in Giants vs. Dwarves. It's reprised at the end of the episode and a brief instrumental reprisal is also utilized during the "Season 2 Finale" song in The One True King (To Unite Them All). Lyrics King Richard: Hey little fella, I know just what you're thinking Nobody gets you, or sees what you could be Chorus: Ahh ahh ahh ahh King Richard: But pluck up your courage and turn that frown up Chorus: Da da King Richard: Soon we will eat this entire town up Chorus: Da da King Richard: Then they'll believe in my dragon pal and me! Chorus: Oooo oooo oooo oooo Da doo doo doo doo doo doo da Da doo doo doo Dragon pal! King Richard: That's right little fella, we'll leave those doubters blinking Chorus: Da doo doo doo doo doo doo da King Richard: We're gonna show 'em a thing, or two, or three Chorus: We'll show 'em a thing, or two, or three King Richard: Imagine the wonder that we'll inspire Chorus: Ahh ahh ahh oooo King Richard:When we are setting their heads on fire Then we'll be even, my dragon pal and me! Chrous: Da doo doo doo Da doo doo doo King Richard: We'll rise up! Chorus: My dragon pal and me! King Richard: And open their eyes up! We'll light the skies up! Chorus: Light the skies! King Richard: And rain destruction and death on their wives and kids! Chorus: Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba! King Richard: So when, little fella, you feel your heart is sinking Chorus: When you feel your heart is sinking! King Richard: Just you remember one day we'll make them see Chorus: Then they'll see! King Richard: And when they are watching, completely flipped out King Richard + Chorus: As their intestines are being ripped out! King Richard: They'll all look up to us then, I guarantee! Chorus: Ahh ahh ahh ahh! King Richard + Chorus: Then they'll believe! King Richard: In my dragon pal and me! Chorus: Da doo doo doo doo doo doo da Da doo doo doo King Richard: They'll believe in me They'll believe in...me Trivia *According to lyricist Glenn Slater, this song was inspired by a real life event, where Glenn and his wife had to convince their kids to eat meatloaf. In order to do so, they made up a fake 1960's sitcom called Tina and the Meatloaf, about Tina and her meatloaf pal, complete with a theme song in the style of That Girl. Glenn and Alan Menken tried several different approaches for this song, until Glenn suddenly remembered Tina and the Meatloaf, realizing how perfect it would be to have a sunshine-y and innocent old sitcom theme song sequence for Richard and Tad Cooper.Stay 2uned - A Real Earworm: Behind the Music of Galavant References Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by King Richard Category:Songs used in Giants vs. Dwarves